


My Patronus is...?

by malfoible



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek half naked was beautiful. Completely naked he was hot enough to melt Stiles eyeballs</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Patronus is...?

Stiles could have screamed when the alarm went off. He'd only had two hours sleep.

He sleepwalked into the shower hoping the water would wake him up.

The last few weeks had been a nightmare. If he didn't know better he'd think Beacon Hills was built on a Hellmouth.

The amount of demons roaming around at night. Why didn't all just kill each other that would help Stiles a lot.  
At the moment all they were doing, him, Scott and Allison [ Miss Awesome with a crossbow] was trying to keep people safe.

He felt exhausted and miserable, his dad had been bitten and ended up in a weird coma from which he was only now recovering, the school felt under seige and Derek had disappeared.

Well probably not disappeared but definitely gone, maybe he had taken a holiday, but if ever Beacon Hills needed its Alpha it was now.

In the shower he took a minute to wonder why he really missed Derek was it only the demons or was it more personal.

He had thought they were getting on well. Well Derek hadn’t slammed him into a locker lately. So that was a plus.

He felt a bit lost and lonely. He was being brave for his dad and trying to help Scott who was still having problems with the whole werewolf thing and there was no one for Stiles to turn to.  
He leaned against the wall wondering what it would feel like to have Derek hold him in his arms. Keep him safe.

He yelped as the water ran cold and quickly got ready for school.

That evening he was out patrolling with Scott and Allison.  
They had followed a demon around the back of the school but had lost him. They had split up, going in different directions.

There had been a vid on his laptop before he came out, a quick clip of a Harry Potter outtake. As he walked along he wondered what it would be like to have a Patronus.

He wondered what his would be. He laughed at himself. No contest gotta be a Sourwolf.

He carried on searching and as he passed a narrow alley he caught sight of green eyes glowing. He shouted for Scott knowing he would hear him.

A black Chevy Impala pulled up at the end of the alley and two tall men dressed in black stepped out followed by the one person Stiles wanted to see most in the world.

“Derek.”

The shorter man turned to Derek. “He yours? Better get him out of the way, things could get messy.”

The taller man opened the trunk and took out a flashlight and a large weird looking gun.

Derek asked” Can I help.” 

“ Not this time. Put your boy in the car.”

Derek pushed Stiles into the car and watched the two men race off through the alley.

Stiles let out a sigh filled with such relief, Derek turned to look at him.

He could barely recognise him, he was paler than ever, the only colour, black circles under his eyes, he looked thinner and as he relaxed a little began to shake.

Derek wrapped his arms round him rubbing his arms and shoulders.

“Hey you ok? Are you cold?” Stiles shook his head and rested it on Derek’s shoulder.

Derek pulled him even closer “You’re in shock. Has it been very bad? When I saw what was going on I had to go find help.”

“Bad, yes. My Dad.”

Derek looked shocked .“He’s not dead?”

“No was cursed. We killed the demon. Well Allison did. She shot it. Loads of demons Derek, too many… Where did you go? I didn’t know where you’d gone.”

Derek carried on rubbing Stiles to get him warm holding him tight murmuring “Come on, you’re safe now.”

Stiles leaned into him a little more.

Outside there was a strange explosion and the two men followed by Scott and Allison returned to the car.

Derek stepped out. “Scott, Allison this is Dean and Sam Winchester they have come to help. They are used to dealing with this stuff. I’m sorry I was gone so long. Come up to the house tomorrow and we’ll work out a plan.”

“What about Stiles?”

He’s coming with me until his dad recovers. Take Allison home. I’ll look after Stiles.”

The shorter man spoke. “Hope you have food at your place it’s almost Sammy’s bedtime and he hates to go to bed hungry.”

“Dean get’s famished after a kill.” Sam retorted.

They called in for take- out and beer and were soon at Derek’s house. Derek lit a fire while the others set out the food. 

 

The warmth and the food perked Stiles up and the two Winchesters made him feel comfortable.

They listened to what he had to say they didn’t think he was crazy or lying. They understood.

Stiles explained he had been researching different demons and strange occurances.  
He told them about his Bestiary and Sam brought a large tome from the car and they went through some of the pictures seeing if Stiles would recognise anything.  
He pointed out the Demon who cursed his father.

When they all began to yawn, Derek pointed out the spare room to the visitors and said to Stiles” you’re with me.”

“What?”

“There is only one spare bed and I’m not letting you sleep on the couch. Come on.”

Stiles followed him without arguing .He knew if he wasn’t so tired he would feel scared, excited, embarrassed, maybe but Derek didn’t seem to be making too much of it so he went upstairs.

“Bathroom’s through there.”

Stiles washed up and when he came out, Derek passed him saying.” I sleep nearest the door.”

Stiles slipped out of his top things and slid into the bed. Derek returned a few minutes later and switched out the lamp.

After a few minutes Derek could hear Stiles teeth chattering. “Are you still cold? Come here.”

He pulled Stiles arm so it was wrapped round his chest, Stiles snuggled into Derek’s back, his cheek resting on Derek' s shoulder. The warmth seeped into Stiles and he drifted off to sleep.

He woke feeling better than he had for weeks, the bed empty, the sound of the shower running.  
He slid his hand over the still warm sheets and rested his head in the dimple Derek had left in the pillow.

He peeped through his lashes when Derek returned only covered by a towel.

“Go take a shower then you can help me fix breakfast.” Derek threw him some towels.

Coming out of the bathroom Stiles said. “I have nothing to wear.” 

“Borrow some of mine. We’ll go to yours later and pack a bag for a few days.”

Stiles pulled on a tee and some sweats and laughed.

“Is this payback for the whole Cousin Miguel thing?”

Derek smiled and moved to turn up the legs on the pants and roll up the sleeves.  
He was pleased to see Stiles looking more like himself the black circles not so prominent.

Downstairs they found Dean fixing coffee. “Hope you don’t mind, don’t come alive until my second cup.”

“And sometimes not even then.” Sam smiled from the doorway. They shared a look.

Stiles opened cupboards and drawers. “Well there’s cereal and eggs but we need to buy food.”

“We’ll go when we go for your clothes.”

“If you have a map we could see where all the sightings have been and that would help.”

Stiles found one on the internet and said he would print it off at home.

“Sammy and I will drive round this morning to get a feel for the place and when we get the map we might get a clue as to what we’re up against.”

Derek drove Stiles home.

“I don’t know what to bring?”

“Enough for a week. Your laptop and print out that map, Oh bring the printer too it might be useful.”

“A week? You think it will take that long to kill the demons?”

“No I was thinking of your Dad. I rang the hospital and they’re keeping him at least a week. Well go there next.”

Stiles loaded up the car and Derek walked round the whole house making sure all the doors and windows were locked.

At the hospital Stiles expected Derek to wait in the car but he leaned against the wall in the corridor while Stiles went into the room to visit his Dad.

When Stiles came out Derek said.” Stand there. Don’t move, I won’t be a minute. He entered the room and Stiles was amazed to hear his Dad laugh. 

“What was that all about?”

“I said you needed someone to keep you out of trouble while he was in here.” Derek smiled. “He wished me luck.”

Stiles felt he was in somekind of alternate universe. Dad and Derek getting along. Derek looking after him as if he cared. His Sourwolf being, well, not sour. 

After the hospital they went shopping. Filling a cart with enough food to last a month. Back at the house Stiles spread the map out on the table and began marking off all the weird sightings.

When the Winchesters returned they were impressed and Sam rubbed Stiles head affectionately.

“That’s great, hopefully we’ll be able to work from this.”

Scott and Allison turned up after school and added more sightings.  
Derek sent them home before dark telling them to stay indoors.

“Leave things to Dean and Sam tonight let them handle it. See what they can find.”

They made some food and ate in the kitchen. About half eleven Sam and Dean put on their coats and picked up the map and the bag of tools they had brought from the car.

“We don’t know how long we’ll be.”

“Not going anywhere.”

They drove off into the night. Derek and Stiles moved onto the couch beside the fire.

“So how do you know them? The Winchesters? Where did you find them?”

Their Father knew My Father a long time ago. I went with him once to meet them years ago. I was only about five or six.  
I didn’t know what they did then of course, but Dad always said if I was in trouble. Weird trouble, they would help me.  
I had an address for a roadhouse where I could leave a message.  
That’s why I was gone so long I had to wait till they checked in.”

“So they’re hunters. You hate hunters.”

“No I hate hunters who kill the innocent. Sam and Dean follow evil. Fighting to keep the innocent safe.”

He looked at his watch “Maybe I should have gone along?”

It was another hour later that they heard the car and were surprised to hear laughter as the two men came in.

The reason for the laughter was evident as Sam walked into the room, he was covered in slime, straight out of a Ghostbuster movie, Derek and Stiles laughed too.

“Sammy got slimed. Never seen anything like it.” Dean chuckled.

“Yeah, funneee. Going for a shower.” Sam went upstairs.

“You’re lucky I let you into the car like that. You’re on clean up duty tomorrow.”

Dean flopped down at the table and fixed himself a couple of fingers of whisky. He swallowed it down in one and filled the glass again.

“Well we were right, it was the cemetery where they are coming in.”

“I knew it would be the cemetery. It was always the cemetery on Buffy.”

Dean smiled at Stiles. “Loved that show. Yep there is some kind of portal in one of the graves.  
It’s a two way street and something took us by surprise trying to get back through. That’s when Sammy got slimed.  
Now we know where it is we’ll go back tomorrow night.” He finished the drink then “Anything to eat? I’m starving.”

Sam came back to eat some soup and they talked for a while longer.

When Stiles began to yawn Derek said. “Go on up. I’ll just check we’re locked up.”

Stiles washed up and got into the bed wondering if he dare snuggle into Derek again.  
He needn’t have worried as when Derek got in he wrapped his arms round Stiles and pulled him close.  
He felt warm and safe with Derek’s breath sighing gently against his neck.

He woke with Derek’s hard length pressing against his ass and couldn’t resist wiggling a little, wanting more contact, wanting more. Wanting Derek.

He froze when he realised Derek was awake.  
Not knowing what to expect? Derek punching him?  
Wild werewolf sex?

Derek did neither, pulling the covers off and standing up. He swatted Stiles on the ass.

“No time for that now busy day ahead.”

Derek raced into the bathroom and locked the door.  
He wanted nothing more than to take Stiles there and then, to kiss him and lick him and taste him and come inside him.  
He moaned as he quickly rubbed himself. At least he now knew Stiles wanted him too. When this was all over well…

Stiles was puzzled laying on the bed.

What was Derek up to? What did he mean no time for that now?  
Was there going to be a later?  
Derek must like him or he would have been annoyed, even disgusted by Stiles wriggling.  
He decided to see how far he could push, maybe tease him a little.

He started as they were having breakfast’ getting a little closer than he normally would, rubbing Derek’s shoulder as he passed, leaning back against him. Even kissing his cheek waiting for a reaction.

Except for a slight smile and a extra glow in the eyes you would have thought Derek was unaware of it.

The day past quickly Derek worked out and Dean watched.

Sam went through their archive with Stiles who was very interested.

Stiles took every chance to tease Derek but he had still no reaction.

Everything came to a head early evening when Derek said Stiles was not going with them that night.

“You can stay in the house where you’ll be safe.”

Stiles went ballistic, he shouted at Derek for over five minutes about how he had been fighting while Derek was away and let out all the anger he felt that Derek had left, even if it was for a good reason.

Derek stood silent taking it all then said “I know, you’re right.”

Then he took Stiles face in his hands and kissed him. He kissed him and every atom in Stiles body went ping.

He kissed him and Stiles felt every bone in his body turning to jello.

He kissed him until they were both breathless Stiles lips deep red and bruised.

He kissed him and Stiles wrapped his arms around his neck and lifted his legs and wrapped them round Derek’s hips.

He kissed him as he leant them both back onto the table.

“Didn’t know Werewolves were so passionate.”

“Ah, Sammy first love, remember it?”

“Never forgotten it.” Sam reached over and squeezed Dean’s hand.

The voices had brought Derek back. He stood with Stiles still clinging to him.

His glowing eyes looked into Stiles black pools of want. 

“That is why I don’t want you to go.”

Stiles moaned, his tongue chasing Derek’s for more kisses. “I understand….I feel the same… but I’m still coming.”

“You’re a stubborn idiot. A very brave stubborn idiot. My brave stubborn idiot.”

Stiles wasn’t ready to let go just yet and held on to Derek kissing him,” Mmm. Yours. Mmm. Good.”

 

Sometime later they were all ready to go. They met Scott and Allison near the cemetery.

Dean gave them some orders. “ Remain outside the gate let anything coming into the cemetery pass, stop anything trying to get out, use this.” Sam handed over some bottles and jars.

Dean repeated this to Derek and Stiles about halfway to the grave. Dean and Sam went nearer.

“Your turn to climb the tree Sammy.”

“How can it always be my turn?”

“Two words Sammy. Slime and Impala. Up you go.”

Sam climbed looking for a view of the whole cemetery. Dean settled himself against a gravestone. He blended into the background. Only his eyes moved.

 

“I know you’re first instinct is to jump in front of me whenever there’s danger, just to let you know I’m fine with that.” Stiles whispered.

Derek grinned. “I’m going to shift. My senses are more acute then. I’ll have a quick look round. Do not move from here.”

Stiles reached out to touch him. ”Oh you feel soft I thought you’d be rough.”

They waited for what seemed like hours but was only ten minutes or so. Then all hell broke loose.

A glowing green light erupted from the grave and loud roaring was heard as the portal opened.  
Demons raced both towards and away from the doorway.  
Sam dropped what seemed like a bomb from up high and Dean with what looked like a flaming sword cut down as many demons as he could.

Two ran towards Stiles and he threw the bottles he had been given. They dissolved into a flash of green light.

Derek chased and brought down another one and Stiles flung another bottle.

They could hear Scott and Allison fighting by the gate and went to help.

When they returned to the grave Dean was looking smug. “Well that was interesting. I think it’s over. You ok Sammy?”

“I’m good.”

Everyone began hugging and congratulating each other and soon they said good night.Scott taking Allison home.

Back at the house Dean carried a bottle of Scotch into the living room and settled by the fire with Sam resting his legs on his knee.

Derek pulled Stiles down onto his lap and they talked and talked until Stiles began to yawn.

“Time to get you to bed.” Derek picked Stiles up and threw him over his shoulder before carrying him upstairs and dumping him none too gently on the bed.

Stiles began undressing watching Derek do the same.

Derek half naked was beautiful but completely naked he was so hot he could melt your eyeballs.

Feeling a bit embarrased Stiles let his hands drop.

“Get under the covers if you’d feel better. We’ve slept together before there is no need to worry.”

“It’s different now.”

“Doesn’t have to be. What’s wrong?” Derek lay down and took Stiles into his arms.

“Probably should have said before. This will be… I have never… this will be my first…”

“First time with a man?”

“First time ever.” Stiles murmured.

“Good.”

“Good?”

“Means I don’t have to go rip someone’s throat out for touching you.”

“So when you said.”mine.”

“I meant it. No one touches you except me.”

“Oh that is so hot. What happens now?”

“We go slow. There is no hurry.  
Just tell me what you like and if you don’t like something tell me that too.  
We don’t have to do everything tonight.”

Stiles relaxed then and pulled Derek down for a kiss. He hadn’t thought kissing could get any better than what had happened in the kitchen but he was wrong.

Derek put his whole heart and soul into it, blowing Stiles mind just with his lips and his tongue.  
Stiles thought he would pass out. Derek caressed every inch of Stiles finding all his tender places.  
Stiles was bursting with need.

Words were pouring out of him like a chorus, please, please, Derek, Derek. I need to come.”

Derek kissed him and licked him and whispered tenderly. “ I can help you with that.” then he grasped both their hard leaking lengths in his hand and brought them off together.  
He had never felt anything so good in his whole life. He held Stiles tighter as he struggled to comedown.

“That was…..There are no words… I’m speechless…”

“Well that’s a first. I’ve finally found a way to shut you up.”

Stiles grinned.” Hope you’ve got plenty of stamina. I talk a lot.”

 

 

“


End file.
